Ron the Death Eater
Summary List of Death Eaters Actual Antagonists and Criminals Characters who can rightfully be considered as villains. *Charles Montgomery Burns **Motive: Evil billionaire who is known for committing many evil deeds in the past such as drilling into the school's oil derrick and blocking out the sun. *Fat Tony **Motive: The underboss of the Springfield, who has run many shady operations such as gambling, illegal fireworks, and producing rat milk. *Legs **Motive: Member of the Springfield Mafia. *Louie **Motive: Member of the Springfield Mafia. *Johnny Tightlips **Motive: Member of the Springfield Mafia. *Jimmy the Scumbag **Motive: Small-time crook/sex offender *Don Vittorio DiMaggio **Motive: The Godfather/true leader of the Springfield Mafia. *Snake Jailbird **Motive: Local criminal *Sideshow Bob **Motive: Criminal mastermind who has made many attempts in harm against Bart and Krusty the Clown. *Cecil Terwilliger **Motive: Tried to be more evil than his brother Sideshow Bob, by attempting to kill him, Bart, and Lisa, as well as blow up the dam; Tried to kill the Simpson family with the rest of his family. *The Devil **Motive: The King of Darkness, need there be more said? *Gina Vendetti **Motive: *Lucille Botzcowski **Motive: Babysitter bandit who is known to rob the homes of those who hire her to babysit. *Jack Crowley **Motive: *Adil Hoxha **Motive: Spy from Albania who leaked U.S. government information to his home country. *L.T. Smash **Motive: Certified Death Eaters *Waylon Smithers **Motive: Assisted Mr. Burns in many of his past evil deeds; After Homer, Lenny, and Carl took advantage of him when he briefly replaced Burns, he lost faith in humanity and becomes an even worse tyrant than Burns was. *Elizabeth Hoover **Motive: *Frank Grimes **Motive: *Number One **Motive: *Audrey McConnell **Motive: *Helen Lovejoy **Motive: *Jessica Lovejoy **Motive: *Ruth Powers **Motive: *Mr. Stankey **Motive: *Sherri & Terri **Motive: *Leopold **Motive: *Judge Constance Harm **Motive: *Luke Stetson **Motive: *Greta Wolfcastle **Motive: *Apu's Mother **Motive: *Jenny **Motive: *Dorit **Motive: *American Spy **Motive: *Gabbo **Motive: *Professor Werner Von Brawn **Motive: *Lindsay Naegle **Motive: *The Hypnotist **Motive: *Stray Dog **Motive: Future Antagonist from current series *Roz Davis **Motive: *T.R. Francis **Motive: *TweenLit Inc. Publisher **Motive: *Neil Gaiman **Motive: Former Antagonists *Nelson Muntz **Motive: *Francine Rhenquist **Motive: *Nikki McKenna **Motive: *Madam Wu **Motive: Potential Death Eaters A list of recurring problematic characters who are the initial cause of dilemmas for whoever they put down, but have a least one role or affiliation that keep them for from turning over to the dark side. *Luann Van Houten **Reason: **Morality Link: Milhouse's mother *Marge Simpson **Reason: **Morality Link: One of the Simpson five. *Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon **Reason: **Morality Link: Apu's wife; Mother of the Nahasapeemapetilon Octuplets *Ned Flanders **Reason: **Morality Link: Homer's neighbor; cares somewhat about the Simpson family, as opposed to members of the angry mobs during the given occasion; Samantha Stankey needs a better father. *Comic Book Guy **Reason: **Morality Link: Only comic book store owner in the series; Major character in pop culture with huge fanbase/popular among internet fans. *Rev. Timothy Lovejoy **Reason: **Morality Link: Reverend of the First Church of Springfield *Moe Syzlak **Reason: **Morality Link: Owner of Moe's Tavern, where Homer can escape from work and family whenever he feels like it; too close to the recurring cast. *Agnes Skinner **Reason: **Morality Link: Skinner's only "mother". *Seymour Skinner **Reason: **Morality Link: The principal of Springfield Elementary School; has to put up with Superintendent Chalmers and his mother; chance at romance with Calliope Juniper (especially after being dumped by Edna; his Capital City/Vietnam War back-story. *Chief Wiggum **Reason: **Morality Link: Only known chief of the law; too close to the recurring cast. *Lou **Reason: **Morality Link: Only sane man compared to Chief Wiggum; not too many notable cops. *Eddie **Reason: **Morality Link: Only other sane man compared to Chief Wiggum; not too many notable cops. *Janey Powell **Reason: Extremely fair-weathered and fickle to Lisa. **Morality Link: Only other reccuring girl in Lisa's class; grade-school girl with little involvement. *Jimbo Jones **Reason: **Morality Link: One of the few known students at Springfield Elementary School; punching bag (training opponent) material for newbie fighters. *Dolph Starbeam **Reason: **Morality Link: One of the few known students at Springfield Elementary School; punching bag (training opponent) material for newbie fighters. *Kearney Zzyzwicz **Reason: **Morality Link: One of the few known students at Springfield Elementary School; punching bag (training opponent) material for newbie fighters. *Edna Krabappel **Reason: **Morality Link: Bart and 4th Grade class' teacher; has been given sympathy development in past episodes. *Blue-Haired Lawyer **Reason: **Morality Link Other Characters who aren't necessarily problematic by personality or judgement, but have consequential records that lead them to be viewed as bad. These characters are either nice characters at heart or are closely affiliated with the main cast. *Hank Scorpio **Reason for reputation: **Morality Link: *Molloy **Reason for reputation: **Morality Link: *Jesse Grass **Reason for reputation: **Morality Link: *Mindy Simmons **Reason for reputation: **Morality Link: *Lurleen Lumpkin **Reason for reputation: **Morality Link: *Meathook **Reason for reputation: **Morality Link: *Mrs. Muntz **Reason for reputation: **Morality Link: *Mr. Muntz **Reason for reputation: **Morality Link: *Chloe Talbot **Reason for reputation: **Morality Link: